eternal_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
One Sith
The One Sith, also known as the New Sith Order, is the most recent and most powerful incarnation of the Sith Order founded by Emperor Malicos to serve as the reigning elite of the Sith Eternal, an umbrella organization that both the One Sith and their smaller sub-sects fall under. Conducting itself according to Scythian's Rule of One, this new Sith order is heavily-organized and bureaucratized in contrast to the earlier two-member Order of the Sith Lords or the infighting of the ancient Sith Empires. Most of the followers have been trained since birth and were inculcated with a sense of absolute loyalty to the order, sport a red-and-black tattooed appearance, and carry lightsabers with a unique coral design. Organization Unlike the previous incarnation of the Sith Scythian abolished the Rule of Two, Darth Bane's ancient dictate commanding that there could be only two Sith at any one time—Master and apprentice, as well as the organization of the Old Sith Empire, where individuals would constantly fight for power. Instead, there would be the Rule of One—that One being the Sith Order itself, under which there would be many Sith, all trained to follow the Dark Lord of the Sith with blind obedience, even at the cost of their own lives. Eschewing the unisex usage of Lord by the Order of Darth Bane, the One Sith restored the title of Sith Lady for its female members, such as Lady Maladi, Lady Rauder or Lady Talon. Among the One Sith of both sexes, those who had proven both their power and loyalty were bestowed the title and rank of Darth. Dark Council The Dark Council is the reigning body of the One Sith, and thus the Sith Eternal. Their numbers include the most powerful members of the Sith, and all are respected as Dark Lords in their own right, answerable only to the Emperor himself and his Voice, who is meant to guide their actions and influence their decisions, and is empowered with the ability to replace Dark Councillors as he sees fit. Each Councillor of Darkness governs a particular aspect of the Sith Order, dubbed Spheres. Members include Darth Maladi, who controls the Sphere of Scientific Advancement; Wyyrlok the Third, formerly known as Darth Wyyrlok, who reigns over the Pyramid of Sith Doctrine; Darth Sajar, head of the Sphere of Military Command; and several others. Sith Intelligence and Assassination Sith Intelligence and Assassination is an organization within the One Sith tasked with information gathering, interrogation and political assassination intended to further the goals of the Dark Lord of the Sith and thus strengthen its power. By the time of the Sith-Imperial War and the subsequent insurgency, it was led by Darth Maladi and counted both Sith Lords like Darth Kruhl and acolytes like Jor Torlin among its number. Hands Hand is the title Emperor Malicos gives to his personal assassins. Lord Malus bestows this rank only to his most loyal and deadliest followers, such as Darth Talon and Darth Nihl, but not all Hands are fully-fledged Sith Lords, as the majority are in fact non-affiliated Force-adepts who were recruited into the Emperor's service either as an adult or a child, and trained to serve as one of his most elite operatives. Many Hands are unaware of the fact that others of their caliber exist, believing themselves to be the only ones to hold such rank in the Empire, and some are not even Force-sensitive, but all possess some degree of "supernatural power". After Nihl failed the Emperor during a mission to destroy the Resistance, he was demoted and Darth Stryfe raised to the position of Hand in his place. Fist The Dark Lord's Fist is the Sith Lord who holds supreme power over the Sith military within the Empire, second only to the Emperor himself in regards to the military operations of the Sith Order. During the Sith-Imperial War, Darth Nihl held the title of Fist but later relinquished it to Sith newcomer Darth Stryfe while he ascend to the rank of Hand. Voice The Sith Lord who holds the ranks of Voice and Regent is the second-in-command of the Sith Order and head of the Dark Council, serving as an adviser to the Dark Lord of the Sith and his personal caretaker and trusted mouthpiece in his absence. This title is held by the line of Chagrian Sith Lords known as Darth Wyyrlok. By the time of the short-lived Sith-Imperial War, there had been three Darth Wyyrloks, while the fourth in line, Saarai, underwent Sith training on Korriban. Loremaster The Loremaster is a Sith Lord who keeps the number of Sith artifacts and records attained by the Order. The third Darth Wyyrlok also held this position in addition to his rank of Voice, and was an expert in the history of the Sith and the Order's many incarnations throughout the millennia, before being relegated to the position full time while his daughter Saarai arose to the position of Darth Wyyrlok the Fourth. Inquisitor Inquisitors are powerful Sith Lords responsible for extracting information from enemy prisoners. They employ a number of techniques, ranging from imprisonment and interrogation to torture. Inquisitors are feared warriors, even among their fellow Sith, as they are highly secretive and deceptive, commanding legions of elite Purge Troopers to aid in their operations and enjoying a near-unlimited degree of autonomy in their activities, they can enlist the service of almost any individual in the Imperial hierarchy, and are known to take control of entire planets in service to their mission. The majority of Inquisitors were not fully-fledged Sith Lords, but instead darksiders who abandoned their former names and took up new identities, with Brother or Sister denoting their sex, and a number signalling their rank within the organization, but those who distinguished themselves in service to the Empire saw themselves rise to the rank of Darth, and even to the Dark Council itself. Darth Havok is an Inquisitor within the Order, said to be one of the best in the business, second only to the Grand Inquisitor, who refused the chance to become a Darth having devoted his life to the elimination of the Jedi Order. Knights Sith Knights are strong Force-sensitive beings, who were secretly chosen by Darth Malus shortly after their birth and augmented through cybernetic implants in order to turn them into servants of unquestionable loyalty and obedience to Malicos and the dark side.Category:Organizations Category:Terran Empire